Fate
by jbabymagic626
Summary: Sarah wakes up to find her daughter died in the car crash they had a week ago. Was it fate, or a cruel joke.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who I don't own in this story....only for fun...making no money from this. Any other persons in this story are from my mind, and no they aren't modeled after anyone I know. They are just made up people...so if they sound like someone you know don't know them.

It wasn't long before she woke up in a bed she didn't know. There were bright lights,and she could hear the murmur of voices. Nothing like she should have been hearing. Sarah opened her eyes, squinting them from the lights. She adjusted them and found she was in the hospital. "What happened?" She thought then the memory came crashing back to her. She was in the car crash, with her daughter. The nurse was already at her side, taking the tube from her throat so she would more comfortable. She tried to talk but they told her that she was too sore to do so. The doctor was on his way up to ask her some questions as well as the police. She should just lay down and relax. "Relax." She thought ok I remember being in a crash and oh yea it's nothing. Besides the fact she didn't know where her daughter was. Where was Jasmine? She was with her, and they were leaving to go home from her friends house. Sarah fell back into some kind of daze, must of been the drugs the nurse was putting in her i.v.

She woke up again to see people standing around her, the doctor with a nurse at his side, a uniformed police man, and some one else in a fancy suit. Who were these people and could the just let her go? Where the hell was her daughter? "Good to see you awake Ms. Williams. I'm Doctor Styrela, and I've been observing you from the minute you came in. Tell me do you have any pain anywhere, and if you can find the humor in it...how are you felling?" It was funny for him to ask but she didn't see it at the time.

"Where's Jasmine, where's my daughter?" They all looked at each other clearly she didn't remember.

"What do you remember from the other night Ms." The police man asked. "I'm the officer on duty and this gentleman is Detective Pinewood. He's looking into the accident." She was sitting up at this point, watching as the nurse left and the men sat down in the tiny room.

It seemed like years before she was out of there. All the questions and pain. She was walking through her door, throwing her keys on the counter. Sarah turned on the lights in the house, it was quiet too quiet. No loud music blaring from the up stairs, no wet jacket on the floor, no book bag on the couch with half the insides falling out on the floor. No dirty muddy shoes in the kitchen. Nothing, and at the realization of it Sarah knelt to the floor and began to sob. "She's gone, my Jasmine is gone." Crying was all that any one could hear from the house. Sarah had lost her daughter. How would she make it through life now..........

Sarah remembered everything from that day. She went to pick up Jasmine from a friends house after a fare well sleep over. Both girls where 18 and celebrating. Sarah remembered being so angry at her for the tattoo, but it was only henna. And only a couple of dots on her hands. They were going to wash off in a couple weeks anyway. Why had she yelled at her, and why had she waited for the lights.....oh that's right it's the law! She was so angry at Jasmine that she wanted nothing more then get her home and wash off the henna that she was thinking of running a red light to get there faster. Hardly anyone was ever at the light at all, but she did wait. When the light turned green for her some idiot decided to run his red light and crash into them, on Jasmines side of the car. She wasn't moving and Sarah remembered holding her in her arms best she could until paramedics got there. Sarah was able to walk, but Jasmine wasn't even responding. Then once at the hospital Sarah blacked out and didn't wake up for a week. Jasmine was dead before the night was over with. The family was notified and Toby was the one who took care of the arrangements. His father couldn't stand to bury another family member, seeing how Karen left them from cancer only a couple years ago. Mr. Williams was slowly dieing inside, seeing Sarah like she was. But she remembered his face when he came to see her awake. He wouldn't let her go for hours, they both cryed for the lose of Jasmine.

Now she was home in an empty house. She was dead inside, her heart boken yet she still walked.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Jareth or Sarah, anything from the labyrinth. All others are mine. You know the drill!

It was dark when she woke up in a bed she didn't know, thank god it wasn't bright out. But she heard something and her eyes shot open. What she saw was little creatures around her bed. They looked horrid and ugly, laughing and then shouting. Half of them hanging form the bed, and the others running out two big doors. Where the hell was she? No not where was she, this was just a dream. But she wasn't waking up, and these creatures were all over the place. Suddenly there was a flash of light and glitter.

"Well my dear I'm glad to see you awake. Come with me we have much to go over. And then there's your mother." This guy was weird, all dressed like some reject from a drag show no doubt. But he said something about her mother, and he sounded sad. Where was she? Why didn't she think of it before, where was her mom? Last thing she knew she was on her way....oh my god.

Jareth could see the girls eyes glaze over and widen at the realization of what had happened. She fell back on the bed not remembering she stood when he appeared. She felt a pain in her heart that made tears come to her eyes. Jareth was at her side, telling it was going to be ok, her mother was fine. "You remember everything don't you." His eyes weren't mean at all they were kind. She looked up at him and what he knew about her mother.

"Where is she?" Was all she could say to him, no matter where she was, or who he was, what those creatures where. Where was her mother, the one person in her life she could trust, even if the last few years didn't seem like it.

"She's fine and you can see her, but I must warn you about things before you can see her. You must trust me." Jareth offered his hand to her, and she took it. What choice did she have. Walking through the big doors, she saw more of the creatures. Without even knowing it she leaned on this mans arm as if he could protect her from them. He looked down at the scared little girl at his side though she was hardly a little girl. She was 18, and in her world an adult. Still he smiled at how she leaned into him, and he felt for the first time like he should. "They wouldn't hurt you my dear. They're goblins, and I'm the Goblin King. They follow my orders." He saw the comprehension in her eyes, didn't her mother once tell her a fairy tale about a king like that? He took babies...stole them...no that wasn't right. Her head started to spin, and she couldnt' see straight. The goblins weren't laughing around them anymore, but watched. They knew who she was, but did she?

Before long they came to a room, with out any goblins in it. Once she past through the doors she felt something happen to her. Her body shivered and she saw that the night gown she had on was replaced by a long gown. Long sleeves like a princess in a fairy tale, with a full skirt, she could feel the layers of it were black, and simmered in the light. Lights, there were torches everywhere on the walls. And candles the seemed to float in the air. She could see long windows with stained glass colors but it was too dark outside. She couldn't see the whole pictures, well at least the middle of them. Then she noticed the man with her was dressed in black as well. A poets shirt, half open with a necklace hanging on his chest. Was it to draw attention to himself, she thought that was gross. Not to mention his pants were way to tight, not to say some girls wouldn't like them, but something seemed wrong about it to her. Then he had knee high boots on, and to complete the look black gloves. The only part of him that held any color that she could see was his wild blond hair, his blue and brown eyes. He was pale but so was she. She thought it was weird but something seemed right about it. "My dear, my darling there are things you need to know."

"Where's my mother, where am I? What's going here? And who are you?" She asked looking straight at him. This is crazy even if it was a dream which she hoped. Maybe she was still out of it from last night....maybe. But some how she knew better then that, and was he crying? Jareth had tears in his eyes, when she asked who he was. Didn't she know? Didn't she have any feeling about it? He was hurt but knew no one was to blame. Did she hear groans and gasps from the goblins outside the door. They were there hanging around but not stepping foot inside the room. Why?

"Jasmine, your mother is safe at home, you are in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. And I'm the Gobiln King, and I'm your father my dear." He said waiting for her adjust from what he told her. She'd heard of a castle at the center of a Labyrinth and a goblin King that took babies but....father! Her face said all the shock he needed. She had no idea. That hurt him but it wasn't going to change anything.

"It's all a dream, some crazy dream I just want to wait up now." He moved slowly toward her, and at first she didn't notice. "It's a dream, you are not my dad, he never wanted me. All I have is my mother and I was so mean..." She started to cry, remembering the crash. She fell to the ground sobbing, and Jareth caught her and held her. Jasmine cryed and went over what she knew. "We were fighting, and it was late, she stopped. And I remember seeing it coming but I couldn't say anything. I was so tired, and she crying I remember hearing it. Then the sirens, I heard them. It was so bright I was in the hospital, I know it. Then.....the beeping sound." Her face went black, but her eyes widened even more. "It stopped." She whispered to him. "I stopped!" Jareth looked in her eyes, only guessing what she could be feeling and thinking. "Am I..Am..I.." She couldn't say it, but she didn't have to.

"In that world you are my dear but in mine..." Jareth spoke as softly as he could with his heart in pain for his little girl. The goblins were all around her now, some crying as well. They knew, some of them saw it happen. She saw them and one was still slowly walking to her. Jareth didn't do anything, but let him come toward her. The little goblin put his hands on hers.

"Your Majesty.... Welcome home Princess Jasmine." He said, though not as cheerful as they hoped it would be when she came home. They could hear other goblins say the same thing and bow to her. Jareth had a little one in his lap and he looked down at him. It held a crystal for him, and he took it. Though he didn't want to have to use it. The little goblin jumped down and returned with some of the others at Jareth's side. Jasmine looked at it, wondering what it was.


End file.
